


En attendant Noël... - Jour n°5 : Élève & Enceinte

by Isa_Faradien



Series: En attendant Noël... [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 2016 Advent Calendar, Advent Calendar Drabble, Anakin Needs a Hug, Drabble Collection, F/M, Furious Anakin, Naboo Lake Country, Unplanned Pregnancy, Varykino, jedi order
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8763904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: [Calendrier de l'Avent 2016] Tous les jours, jusqu'au 24 décembre, une nouvelle case du calendrier s'ouvrira pour dévoiler deux petits textes, écrits sur des thèmes tirés au sort dans le dictionnaire. Crack, fluff mais aussi des choses plus sombres sont au programme, avec des personnages emblématiques de la saga. [Univers Alternatifs possibles]Élève : Un lien fort s'était tissé entre Anakin et Ahsoka, mais lorsque la jeune Padawan quitte l'Ordre, ce lien se brise net.Enceinte : Padmé découvre sa grossesse, et est partagée entre plusieurs émotions contradictoires.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Aujourd'hui non plus, on ne s'éloignera pas trop d'Anakin... et je ne pense pas qu'il soit vraiment de meilleure humeur, le pauvre x'(

**Jour n°5 - Lundi 05 décembre 2016**

**« Élève & Enceinte »**

 

 

Élève –

 

Pour Anakin, Ahsoka avait été plus qu'une élève, plus qu'une Padawan : une petite sœur de cœur, qu'il avait appris à apprécier après qu'elle lui ait été attribuée par surprise. La toute nouvelle Padawan avait considéré comme une trop grande responsabilité d'être l'apprentie du « Héros Sans Peur », et avait caché son appréhension derrière un masque d'arrogance... puis une relation s'était tissée et la jeune fille avait montré son vrai visage. Pleine de compassion, pleine de détermination également, et immensément têtue – mais Anakin aurait trouvé hypocrite de lui faire la leçon.

Une attribution surprise, un début de relation Maître-Apprentie houleuse, puis une profonde amitié. Ils avaient traversé tellement d'épreuves ensemble, surmonté tellement d'obstacles... mais celui matérialisé par la trahison de Barriss Offee, qui avait fait accuser Ahsoka et lui avait fait perdre la confiance que l'Ordre Jedi avait placée dans la jeune Togruta, et réciproquement – même après que la véritable coupable ait été arrêtée – ... cet obstacle-là leur semblait infranchissable, et Anakin n'avait pas d'autre choix que de regarder sa meilleure amie s'éloigner de lui, l'abandonner, le laisser en arrière. Et une nouvelle fois, la colère le gagna. Contre Ahsoka, parce qu'elle était partie. Contre les Jedi, qui avaient encore gâché une partie de sa vie.

Le cœur brisé, il tenta de se réconforter dans les bras de Padmé, mais il venait de faire un nouveau pas vers l'obscurité.

 

 

 

Enceinte –

 

Padmé n'en avait pas cru ses yeux lorsque son test de grossesse lui était revenu positif. Bien sûr, qu'elle avait rêvé d'avoir des enfants... mais pas maintenant, pas dans ces conditions, avec un mariage secret et un époux jamais au domicile conjugal.

Semaine après semaine, mois après mois, alors qu'Anakin ne pouvait pas revenir, elle sentait la vie grandir en elle. Pas à travers la Force, parce qu'elle n'y était pas sensible, mais à travers une sorte d'instinct. Son ventre s'arrondissait de plus en plus et il fallait le cacher sous des robes volumineuses, mais malgré les artifices et le secret, elle ne pouvait pas ne pas sentir les mouvements du bébé.

Oui, Padmé était plutôt heureuse. Elle l'aurait été complètement si Anakin avait été présent, si elle n'avait pas eu à cacher le fruit de leur relation interdite. Sa propre famille n'était au courant de rien – ils n'avaient même pas assisté au mariage. Mais, malgré tous ces aspects négatifs qui lui sapaient le moral lorsqu'elle y pensait, la conscience d'un petit être à l'intérieur d'elle-même la remplissait de joie.

Elle planifiait déjà l'accouchement : dans le manoir familial de Varykino, dans la Contrée des Lacs, dans une chambre près des jardins. Elle s'y rendrait un peu à l'avance pour préparer la chambre du bébé, avec Anakin s'il avait la chance d'être présent. Elle ne doutait pas un instant que son mari déborderait de joie en apprenant la nouvelle, même si comme elle il aurait peur de la réaction de l'Ordre Jedi.

Secrètement, Padmé espérait encore qu'Anakin reviendrait définitivement vers elle – même si elle était celle qui le poussait à ne pas quitter l'Ordre en temps de guerre –, et qu'ils pourraient vivre comme une famille normale.

**Author's Note:**

> On pourrait aussi renommer ça « Anakin et les femmes de sa vie », vous ne trouvez pas ? xD (Ou alors, c'est probablement mon cerveau en manque de sommeil qui sort des conneries plus grosses que moi... :p)
> 
> Reviews ? ;)


End file.
